1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift control device with a light structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shift control device with a light structure, which provides illumination for a gear position indicator as well as illumination for night time visibility.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the bicycle. In particular, the bicycle industry is constantly improving overall performance of the bicycle as well as user friendliness and overall safety.
Typically bicycles have been provided with reflectors at various locations such that the bicycle is visible to automotive vehicles at night. These reflectors are strategically placed at various locations on the bicycle such as in front, in back, on the pedals and on the wheels so as to reflect light in a variety of directions. Thus, bicycles with reflectors can typically be seen by automotive vehicles at night. However, more recently, some bicycles have been provided with electrically powered lights for riders that often ride at night.
When electric lights are provided on the bicycle, the lights are usually powered by an electric generator mounted to a movable part of the bicycle (e.g., one of the wheels) and/or a battery. These lights can be set to flash intermittently or for continuous illumination. For examples, riders often use a rear red light that optionally flashes and a front white light that is illuminated continuously. This is a similar design to automotive vehicle lights. The front light typically serves to illuminate the road in front of the rider as well as to notify automotive vehicles of the presence and location of the front of the bicycle. The rear light typically serves to notify automotive vehicles of the presence and location of the rear of the bicycle. The front and rear lights together serve to notify automotive vehicles of the orientation and moving direction of the bicycle.
While these prior systems of reflectors and/or lights generally work well and make bicycles relatively safe for riding at night, they suffer from deficiencies. In particular, these prior systems can be relatively large, heavy and/or cumbersome. Moreover, these prior systems can be relatively unattractive aesthetically. Furthermore, these prior systems can be relatively expensive and/or difficult and complicated to install. Thus, these prior systems of reflectors can be impractical for some riders. Also, some riders rarely if ever ride at night. These riders may believe reflectors and/or lights are not needed, and thus, remove such items from their bicycles. Removing reflectors from the bicycle reduces visibility of the bicycle to other vehicles if the bicycle is ridden at night. Even if the rider does not plan to ride at night, a situation could arise when the bicycle needs to be ridden at night.
Moreover, when riding a bicycle at night, it can be very difficult for the rider to view a display and/or gear position indicators. Some bicycle computers have display members or panels that include a light for illuminating the display panel or member during nighttime hours. Usually, the rider pushes a button that activates the light. Once the rider releases the button, the light is extinguished. One disadvantage of this type of arrangement is that the rider must perform a separate function in order to view the information on the display. Moreover, the lights are typically inefficient and cause a significant drain on the battery life. Furthermore, these buttons can be accidentally hit during daylight hours in which the battery is needlessly used. Gear indicators and especially mechanical gear indicators typically are absent any lighting whatsoever making them virtually impossible to see at night.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shift control device with a light structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.